


And so the story  continues

by maryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley is crowley, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, No Incest, Original character will not steal your boys, Post S8E23, Romance, Sam is on the verge of dying, Slow build Dean x Cas, Worried Dean, now with a plus side of human emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryle/pseuds/maryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes off after s8e23 ,difrrent form the original but still on the same track. My version of what could happen after the angels fell. Sam is on the verge of dying who will save him this time ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so the story  continues

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle I am writing this after a long time of writing nothing. I apologize in advance if the grammar isn't good enough, and well for the story, because my beta reader left me hanging but I still decided to post it . Comments will be appreciated greatly.

The night sky was illuminated by hundreds of bright lights falling simultaneously down on earth. Through Deans mind crossed a brief innocent idea that it was just a meteor shower but living the life of a hunter for far too long he knew better than to think that. .  
He averted his eyes from the skies to his younger brother that he held tightly in his arms. Sam was a shivering mess, the veins in his eyes cracked making blood lines appear in them. His brother looked like he was on the verge of dying which made Dean grasp the situation more steadier, he directed his full attention to the hunter.

„We got to get you out of here.“ Dean spoke to Sammy who merely nodded in response being the only physical thing he was capable of mustering at the moment. Dean was washed down by a new wave of guilt as he watched his brother struggle to get up, he wished he could take the pain of the trails on himself , he felt heartache in his chest as he remembered that he was supposed to be the one to finish the trails in the first place. He put a hand beneath Sams shoulder hoisting from the ground the younger sibling quietly hissed in pain as his body proceeded to move closer to the impala. Dean felt increasing amount of weight being pressed on his right arm , he knew Sam was barely holding his own ground by now. His hand squeezed Sams shoulder shortly channeling the strength in his right arm for a better support as he continued to open the door to the car, he gingerly held Sam while he helped him settle in the back seat off the ride. The hunter's eyes were half opened as he curled up in a fetus position trying to lessen the pain that was spreading through his entire body, Dean laid a hand on his cheek tapping it slightly.

„Stay with me Sammy.“Dean spoke his voice being little lower than usual.  
„Dean..“Sam retorted his voice breaking into a loud cough that was followed by a small amount of blood spilling from his mouth.  
„Sam, Sammy, hey hang in there!“  
Dean responded in a higher pitched tone smacking Sams cheek once more this time with an unnecessary force. The younger sibling raised his hand automatically and brushed Deans of his face, his hand lazily traced across his mouth wiping the remains of the liquid.  
„I am fine.“Sam retorted in a hoarse voice , through Deans face passed a shapeless smile as he straightened up his upper body out of the narrow space of the Impalas backseat. He swiftly closed the back door behind him and opened the front one when he remembered, that the king of hell was still chained down in the old church .

Crowley was spared from dying but Dean knew that his physical state was not much better than Sams. With the demon at his lowest and Sam nearly dead Dean didn't have much time left to waste on rationalization . He needed to gather as many upper hands as he can and although Crowley wasnt the most cooperating one he was the king of demons, he had to be worth something. . The hunter made his way towards the abandoned church , in the center of it still laid the same devils trap , and an all to familiar demon within it.

„Squierll,missed me already?“ Crowley teased in his usual sarcastic manner, his voice losing all the credibility it once held.  
„Just shut up Crowley i don't have the extra energy to deal with you now.“ Dean answered making his best impression of a deep growly voice,any trace of amusement vanishing from his features. He walked straight in to the said trap ,halting a feet in front of him ,Crowley's vessel looked unhealthy pale his eyelids colored in a soft red shade indicating that he was probably crying. Dean took a step forward still suspiciously eyeing the demon in front of him he proceeded to untied him from the chair .He grabbed Crowley by his shoulders pulling him on his feet , the demon swayed slightly under his touch.

„You are coming with me .“Dean spoke pushing the creature in front of him guiding him towards the car.  
„Wow, don't be so rough Cowboy , a girl could used to this kind of treatment.“Crowley retorted in a teasing way turning his head halfway towards Dean flashing him a wide bloody grin.  
“Keep moving freak.“Dean answered his voice acquiring some of its original gruffness. The hunter escorted Crowley to the impala , he then resumed to open the trunk . The same spell was still stationed beneath the hood of the car, Deans eyes locked with the demons behind him. 

„This is how you treat your guests?“ Crolwey questioned scanning the opened area of the car.  
„Get in.“Was the only thing the hunter answered as he draws the knife from the inside of his jacket.  
„Calm down Francis.“  
The demon responded spreading his arms in the air demonstrating a world known sing for „i surrender „. Crowley hesitantly stood in front of the car for a moment before he climbed in and laid in , squishing his vessel in the process to fit comfortably in the already tight area of the impala trunk. Dean forcefully slammed the trunk door down and sat in the driver's seat. The hunter ignited the engine and shoved the gas pedal further down, hearing his baby roar made him smile shortly , he adjusted rearview mirror so that he could keep an eye on his little brother. Sam's knuckles were pressed tightly to his chest , sweat poured down from his face making his common wavy hair stick to his forehead.  
„You okay Sammy?“Dean questioned quickly shifting his attention to the mirror waiting for an answer from the hunter.  
„Yes Dean I am fine.“Sam responded his voice was still cracking in between words.  
„I am just sleepy:“The younger brother sighed softly, rearranging his head against the door of the car.  
„Hold on Sammy, will soon reach the bunker .“Dean answered , directing his full attention on the road in front of him. The sound of the engine howled louder when he pressed the gas pedal further down, increasing the speed in response.

\--------------------------------time skip x 3 --------------------------------------------

Some time has already passed since Dean drove off the dirty old road that leads to the church , he spent his ride rather quiet without any rock songs playing in the background. His mind was still full of concern for his little brother , his eyes would every now and then check the review mirror for any signs indicating that Sams health was getting worse. Sam was still fighting his tiredness , eyes shortly closing down then a minute after immediately shooting wide open,confusion spreading through his face every time he thought he overslept.

„We are almost there Sam .“ Dean spoke reassuringly encouraging his brother to keep it up a little while longer , Sam answered with an annoyed snap of his tongue. Dean was ready to throw back an amusing remark about Sammies patient but he felt the inside of his jeans started vibrating. Someone was calling him , he took the phone from his pocket and tapped the screen to answer it. 

„Yeah.“  
„Dean , it's me .“ The hunter instantly recognized the familiar gravelly voice coming from the other side.

„Cas, oh it's good to hear you man, where are you?“ Deans voice received a trace of anxiousness in it.  
„Dean, Metatron tricked me, he stole my grace and shut down the gates of heaven .“ The hunter could nearly feel how the angel's voice quivered at the mention of Metatron.

„Cas its not your fault that Metatron turned out to be a backstabbing son of a bitch, we couldn't know that.“ The hunter responded reassuring the angel that even he couldn't not predict that .  
„Dean..“  
„I am sorry , this was all my fault I was once again to focused on completing what was laid in front of me that I failed to observe anything else around me. „The angel paused for a short moment gathering his thoughts in the process.  
„I will fix this , ill find Metatron and make him regret the day he meet me .“  
Dean lips stretch into a smile and he led out a short laugh. „Wow slow down tiger , all in its time but first tell me where are you ?“ 

There was a brief moment of silence before Cas answered . „I am at the Gas station near Colorado Springs .“ „Good, at least he found his way on to the main road“ Dean thought to himslef .

„Okay, we are heading back to the bunker , meet us there .“

„Dean, ill come as fast as I can . „Castiel responded his tone acquiring a softer color while saying his name.

„Be careful Cas.“ The hunter warned the angel before he hang up the phone, tucking it away into his jeans pocket. The hunter's mind was still full of worries his thoughts were build by a dozen of scenarios involving his brother and his angel friend only a smaller number of them consist of an acceptable ending. His initial plan was to take Sam straight to the nearest hospital where he could receive the best treatment they were capable of giving him in this situation, but he already suspected that our medicine isn't evolved enough to deal with this kind of illnesse. So instead of wasting Sammies precious time he automatically headed back home, silently hoping Kevin had found something useful on the angels tablet . Even though Heaven was closed off for good now and the angels had fallen , Dean still hoped for some kind of miracle . He knew that he will find something , someone who can help him .

Changing his thoughts once again to his baby brother , Dean saw a glimpse of Sam in the rearview mirror. He was still turned towards the inner side of the car , his body seemed to be more relaxed that before .His feet hung loosely off the other end of the back seat , hands tucked in between his tights , his whole frame trembling slightly. His skin looked paler than before Dean could only assume it was because of the shock, his body also stoped sweating altogether decreasing his body temperature drastically. „Sammy.“Dean called out checking if the hunter was awake. „Dean , just keep driving .“Sam responded in between short breaths , the sound of his teeth colliding with one another escaping his mouth . Dean took that as an acceptable answer and averted his attention to the road that was coming up ahead.

\--------------------------------------time skip x 2 --------------------------------------

After some time the Winchester boys reached their destination. Dean parked in front of the entrance of the bunker rather than in the garage , being in too much of a hurry to think rationally at this point .He opened the back door to the car only to be greeted by a fully seated Sam .  
His shoulders hunched forward his head turned towards his brother. Dean held out his hand and Sam grabbed on to it, tightening his hold around it for a steadier support. Dean helped him out of the car wrapping an arm around his upper back ensuring that Sam stayed up on his feet.  
Dean entered the bunker his weight pressed down by Sams body, not being enough handy at the moment to close the entrance door he let them them shoot loudly behind him .The hunter searched the area around him , his movements coming to a stop as he climbed down from the stairs.  
„Dean, is that you ?“  
He heard a familiar disembodied voice coming somewhere from the insides of the bunker. The hunter walked passed the control tables right into the study room where he was greeted by Kevin, who was sitting at the table in his hand a glass of what Dean presumed to be whiskey .  
„What happened?“  
The prophet inquired raising up from the table , leaving the the alcohol behind him . Kevin stood in front of Sam, his concern visible behind his dark brown eyes , he scanned the pale hunter in front of him. He lifted Sams unoccupied arm and put his under it , clumsily grabbing him by the waist.  
„So, you gonna tell me what happened or what ?“ Kevin repeated his earlier question once again, while he and Dean moved out of the study and headed towards Sams room.  
„The lights in the control room started blinking uncontrollably all at the same time , simultaneously across the states .“  
„And then the doors locked themselves and I couldn't get out , I don't even know how you open those doors I have been trying for days and they Didn't even budge.“  
The prophet continued in an escalating higher pitched voice , bumping word with word so it sounded like one big sentence. Dean couldn't see Kevin from his brother but he could tell he was frightened , he sighted softly before he answered.  
„Angels fell to earth, Crolwey is still alive, Castiel is a human, and Sam........“Deans walk halted for a moment , he took one deep breath and spoke in a lower tone.  
„Sammy is hurt really bad.“The hunter finished his lips slightly curling downwards , the silence filling the area in the process.

 

Dean and Kevin managed to escort Sam to his room, where they proceeded to lay him on the bed.  
The hunter covered his brother with blankets , tucking them under his feet and arms for a faster warm up. Dean went it to the bathroom next door , he filled a bucket with cold water and dipped a small towel in it .He walked back into Sams room carrying a bucket in his right hand, putting it down near the bed , he picked up the towel and squeezed it almost dry and then set it on Sams forehead. Sam's body still continued shivering underneath the covers , his brother stayed clueless on what it was from : the shock , the temperature, or something entirely different that he didn't know how to treat. He sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand softly on Sams shoulder . He knew the only thing he could do now was be beside him and watch over him. 

Sams eyes still fluttered open once in a while indicating that he was not fully asleep .Dean dipped and rinsed the towel in to the water , repeating the same action every few minutes . He tried asking his brother on multiple occasions how he was feeling with questions like : „Whats wrong?“ when his body flinched waking him right up , and „Where does it hurt?“ when his brother gritted his teeth in pain but the only answers coming from him were half-understandable mumblings. 

Sam quit the trails and was alive but he feared the damage has already settled in his baby brother.  
Dean traced a hand through his short spiky hair he sighed heavily. Truth be told he was afraid for his brother's life , the fact that even a celestial being couldn't heal Sam only made it worse. He thought about asking Crowley if he could heal him somehow or if he knew of a way that could , but he soon rejected that idea as he remembered that Sam wouldn't accept any kind of hell from the demon king, not willingly that is.  
Dean even considered sending an open prayer to all the angels for help , but the fact that they had all fallen now leaves little reassurance that someone would hear it. The hunter shifted his eyes to his brother , his face was peaceful, his breathing still stayed a little shallow but he managed to keep it at minimum. He wasn't dying , he was just sleeping .  
That realization made Dean relax for the time being. He will watch over him, he will be here as long as it takes, he will take care of him and get him better because that is his job , because at the end of the day he doesn't have much more than his family.


End file.
